User blog:SuperHedgehog03/Chronicle Of Chaos: Chapter 6 - The Lab
Evan woke up early the next morning. The sun had hardly risen, and it was relatively cloudy. He wondered to himself why he was up so early. He looked around, and saw nothing to indicate he was being watched. He wondered if it was something he had heard, and waited for his ears to be awake enough to detect any noise. When this eventually happened, he heard what he assumed woke him up. It was an irritating high-pitched buzzing sound. He searched around for where the source of the buzzing was, and it seemed to get louder the closer he got to the forest. Now curious, he decided to enter the woods in order to find out what that mysterious buzzing noise was. As he’d thought, the noise got louder the further into the forest he went. It got really obnoxious, but luckily he didn’t have to go too far into the forest. After a few minutes, the buzzing noise stopped. And since Evan had been distracted by the annoying sound, he hadn’t noticed that there was someone standing in front of him. He eventually did notice, and saw an Abra sitting against a tree. It looked different from most Abras, because it wore a fez over its left ear. The fez had a small camera embedded in the front, and seemed very stiff compared to most fezzes – not that Evan had seen many fezzes, because he hadn’t. The Abra looked up, and said, “Took you long enough to get here.” Evan was perplexed by this, and responded, “You were expecting me?” The Abra replied, “Of course I was expecting you. Why do you think you heard the sound of a bell ringing?” Evan was amazed by how he knew he’d heard something, but then told him, “It wasn’t a bell I heard, it was a really annoying buzz.” If the Abra could give an even blanker stare than he was already giving, he was surely giving Evan it now. After a moment of silence, the Abra took a breath, and stood up. He said, “Well, it’s about time I introduced myself. My name is Lincoln Alakazam. And you are?” Evan ignored the last part of his statement, and asked, “Hey, if you’re an Abra, then why are you called an Alakazam?” Lincoln sighed, and told him, “It’s my surname.” He then repeated, “And you are?” Evan said, “I’m Evan Hanley. And I just realized, why are you here?” Lincoln looked at a piece of paper he had seemingly grabbed out of nowhere, and responded, “Uh, I’m here because Luzion co. sent me here to get you for something, and-“ he had noticed Evan backing away from this – “They didn’t send me here to kill you or something, or else they wouldn’t make me tell you this. They want to tell you something that is -” he glanced at the paper again, “-almost certainly important to you.” Evan stopped to consider this. This could be a serious risk, but on the other hand, if his main enemy wanted to tell him something important, then it was clearly something important. Of course, since it is vital to the plot that his curiosity gets the better of him, his curiosity got the better of him, and he said, “Alright, I’ll go with you.” Lincoln replied, “Alright, then grab my arm.” Evan asked, “Why do I have to grab your arm?” Lincoln, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world, told him, “I have to teleport you to them.” Evan, in a eureka moment, said, “Ooooohhhhh. I thought they were going to be closer.” Lincoln rolled his eyes, and then remembered that Evan couldn’t see his eyes, and repeated, “Now grab my arm.” Evan did so. Almost as soon as he did so, he was transported somewhere else. He couldn’t tell where he was at first, since he was dazed from the teleportation that just happened. Lincoln, who Evan was no longer grabbing, said, “That happens to most people when they teleport for the first time.” Evan attempted to focus on where he was at the moment. He failed. Then he tried again, and he noticed that he appeared to be in a room. The walls were dark, and there apparently were several tables around the room. There were also large tubes filled with a blue liquid against the wall, and three doors, with one being behind him. There didn’t seem to be anybody in the room except him and Lincoln. “Welcome,” said Lincoln, “to the lab.” By this point, Mew had also woken up. It usually made sure that it woke up early every morning (Something I wish I could do), and today was no exception. It walked outside, and noted that somebody had put out the fire. That really stunk, since Mew was planning on making one of its amazing Apple recipes that morning. It was feeling much more ready to teleport than it was last night. It then realized that Evan was nowhere to be seen. It was pretty sure that Evan had slept outside, but just in case, he looked in the tent that wasn’t his. Evan wasn’t in there. He scanned around, and didn’t see Evan around anywhere. He even personally walked over to one entrance into the forest, and didn’t see him in it. He then walked all the way back. He walked back into the tent, and woke up Ian. Ian, still tired, asked, “What is it?” Mew said, “Hey, do you remember that monkey?” Ian thought for a second, then responded, “Evan? Yeah, I remember him. Why?” Mew told him, “Well, I looked around for him, and I cannot find him anywhere.” Ian, a little more awake now, said, “Woah, really?” “Yeah, really.” Ian stood up and performed several stretching exercises before he was ready to go look for Evan. Of course, you and I both know that there's no way they would be able to find him, but I wouldn't tell them that. And besides, they have to do something while all the plot-relevant things happen with Evan. Speaking of… Evan had started to look around the lab. At least, that’s what he’d thought, but it was mostly a guided tour from Lincoln, showing him all the experiments they were conducting. For instance, one of them was a ring which Lincoln said tapped into the user’s powers to essentially create their own moves - however it was very experimental and wasn’t ready to be used yet. One of them which Evan didn’t find too interesting, but Lincoln did, was a flute in a glass box. Evan asked, “Why are we looking at a flute?” Lincoln replied, “Quite the uncultured swine you are. This is, according to my colleagues, one of the few Azure flutes in existence. We don't know it’s authenticity yet, due to how fragile it is, but if it is a real one, it could potentially be one of the most important artifacts ever discovered. Your friend Mew might know-” He was cut off by one of the doors being flung open. In stepped the big man himself, Dmitri. He looked over at Evan, and said, “So you're the young fellow I’ve heard so much about.” Evan looked back up at him, and replied, “Yeah, I might be. Why do you want me? I thought we were enemies.” Dmitri tsked at him, which really bothered Evan. He continued, “On the contrary. Your friends have done several things to wrong us. However, we have nothing against you. But that’s not the reason I wanted you here. I invited you to show you something that may be of interest.” He began walking towards another one of the doors, and beckoned both Evan and Lincoln to follow him. The small room on the other side looked even darker and shadier than the previous one. There was some kind of object in the corner that Evan couldn’t see. The only lighting in the room came from some more tubes that were filled with more blue liquid. Inside the tubes were Pokemon Evan didn’t recognize, such as a Scyther and a… Evan froze. Again. It's becoming a theme in this story. He actually did recognize the person in the next tube; it was a Wooper, and the only possible Wooper that this company could have stumbled upon ever was Murky. He didn’t look quite right, though - his skin was burnt, and looked pretty morbid. It was a horrid sight to behold. “We don’t think what you did was your fault,” said Dmitri. “You did what you had to do to save your friends.” He waited a moment for Evan’s silence to set in, then continued, “However… We think there may still be a chance for Murky. We have… Some equipment that we we’d like a test subject for.” He signaled for Lincoln to get the object from the corner. It was a suit - but not any old suit. It seemed very advanced, and looked like it would be used for a robot. Dmitri continued, “This is a metallic body that we created just last night. We were originally going to use another Pokemon as a subject, but we think this is a better use for it.” Evan asked, “Well, what’s it used for?” Dmitri nearly continued, but was interrupted by Lincoln. “It’s a metal body specifically used to replace an organic one. We’ve actually had this Wooper design laying around for a while, but all the technology is much newer.” Dmitri angrily said, “Thank you, Lincoln. I was about to mention that.” Evan, confused, asked, “Is this all you wanted to show me?” To which Dmitri responded, “Yes. We want to know if it’s OK to use this suit on Murky. Since you were his best friend, you seemed the best person to ask. This question stumped Evan. On the one hand, he didn’t know what they would do with Murky. On the other hand, this was one of his only friends he’d had. And there was the question of if this was what Murky wanted. Would Murky want to be brought back from the dead? Murky pondered over these factors, until he finally made his decision. Of course, you don't get to know what his decision was, because screw you. Evan said goodbye to everyone, and was told that they didn't care if he talked about this with his friends. After all this, Evan only now realized that Lincoln fit the incredibly vague description that Theo had talked about his cousin being. Or at least, I’m pretty sure he does, he’s supposed to. I don't remember the first chapter well, and frankly, it doesn’t deserve to be remembered. So, when Lincoln teleported him back to the place they had met, by the tree, Evan told him this. “Lincoln,” he said, “I remember meeting someone who was looking for you. He was a Treecko, I think.” This definitely caught Lincoln’s attention, and he responded, “Why was he looking for me?” Evan answered, “I don’t know. He just said so. He didn't actually seem to like me very much.” Lincoln seemed almost shocked by this. After a few seconds, he finally said, “I need to think about this. Bye.” Then he teleported away. Evan shrugged, and began walking back to the camp. ----------------------- Meanwhile, back at the lab, Dmitri had crossed some things off of his evil checklist, when Lincoln teleported back. He was incredibly shaken by the news he had just heard, but Dmitri didn't care. And to be fair, would you care if you had to rework your entire plan around a magical cat who just ran away from you? No siree. General Forvet walked in the room, due to the fact that he was off duty, and he was looking for something to do. He asked Dmitri, “So what did the kid say about the suit?” Dmitri responded, “Does it really matter? It’s not about what he says. And besides, you’re not allowed to know what his answer was.” To which General Forvet said, “You see, it’s that attitude that lost you Mew.” Dmitri replied, “I’m sorry, but it’s my strict policy. And besides, that’s not as important at the moment as this!” He showed him to the Azure flute. Forvet said, “So you actually got the flute thing. Is it the real thing?” Dmitri answered, “Of course not! All of the Azure flutes were given specifically to the most trustworthy of people hundreds of years ago. Do you really think somebody would give up something like this?” Forvet responded, “Fair enough, but if that’s the case, then why have it here? Dmitri tsked at Forvet, and said, “Typical Forvet, always thinking in the now. Why, this fake flute is more important than a thesaurus is to this story.” To which I say, I feel very offended, and screw you Dmitri. “Evan will tell Mew about the flute, and it’ll will be forced to tell Arceus about our flute. He won't help them, of course, because that’s just the kind of person he is. That’s why he made the phrase, ‘Arceus helps those who help themselves’, so he wouldn't have to help people. Forvet asked, “But he’s going to ask someone to help. Who do you think that will be?” Dmitri told him, “Isn't it obvious? Mew will ask its friends. Everyone knows Mew has a circle of friends that meets with each other all the time. They should be... easy enough to defeat.” Forvet then asked, “And what if Mew doesn’t ask his friends for help?” Dmitri continued, “We have several important Pokemon already under our capture. But if they find one, we know where the Hall of Origin is located from myths, so we can just send a spy to Mt. Coronet to check that they do. If they don't, we will know.” He then laughed his evil laugh, while Forvet chortled his evil chortle, and Lincoln screamed his evil scream. Wait, I’m pretty sure that’d not a laugh... This one I don't think is quite as important as the other ones, but it did have Lincoln in it, so... There's that. Category:Blog posts